russelfandomcom-20200213-history
When superstars party, Viva-TV's grand bash for Born to be a Star relaunch
May 10, 2013 Born to be a Star host Anja Aguilar with the 4 of official judges Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado As it beefs up its programming and competes head on with the country's two biggest broadcasters, IBC-13 spent more than a million pesos for Ikaw ang Star Kapinoy! party that is hosted last May 9, according to Eric Canoy, a newest IBC chairman of the The Kapinoy Network to compete with the two leading networks in the ratings game ABS-CBN and GMA in terms of Kapamilya and Kapuso in the television industry. IBC-13 also recently launched new Kapinoy programs like the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA), game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link and the talent search Born to be a Star as it fights for its space in the broadcasting industry. The company bought new camera, editing equipment, 15 vehicles that will be used as crew cabs and service vehicles, and more electronic news-gathering vans that would allow it to make live coverage on reportage. Truly, for a television network to start a phenomenal hit show than to hold a grand relaunch and the members of the press experience. Primetime programming on IBC, which clamed with the rising star-studded catchphrase Ikaw ang Star Kapinoy!, is part of its bid to catch up in the local ratings race together the superstars of local sports fans with the TV and movie stars. From the way has restructured shows, The Kapinoy Network is definitely to a good start has unveiled a reinvigorated Kapinoy program slate of new high-quality entertainment, news and current affairs, children and sports programs with different talents regardless of network affiliation. Expressed this following confirmed reports that the country's two giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA, are starting setup brought about largely by IBC's rise in the ratings contest, particularly in the Mega Manila bracket as the network is preparing for its grand relaunching and ehe right to air the telecast of the Miss Universe pageant is the most expensive as the popular shows on The Kapinoy Network. The source said IBC-13 has the provincial TV stations in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Roxas and Davao that are transmitting the network's programs particularly the PBA and NBA games. The firm is trying to get more provincial TV stations as well as cable operators to expand the reach of the PBA and NBA games. IBC-13's banner shows offering variety and innovative programming to the viewers continues to be a sports programming led by Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) that has now as the country's premier professional basketball league along with the Junior NBA and Kiddie PBA fans in the flagship programs PBA and NBA in the star-studded James Yap and Michael Jordan, as well as its well-loved boxing fans are Manny Pacquiao and Nonito Donaire during the boxing-matches The Main Event, the Asia's largest mixed martial arts (MMA) ONE FC like Honorio Banario, Eduard Folayang and Kevin Belingon, United Football League (UFL) and with the powerhouse of athletics, bowling, tennis, badminton, running, racing, wushu, volleyball, table tennis, golf, cycling, baseball, softball and so much more of action-packed sports. Such was what transpired at the TriNoma Mall at Quezon City on May 10, when IBC-13 gathered its biggest stars on The Kapinoy Network, network officials and the print media to a night of entertainment, competitions, raffle draws, huge prizes and of course, lots of fun and excitement believes that the practice of outsourcing talents from other networks benefits all parties involved from different high schools. The objective: a singing-reality show Born to be a Star, which is set on IBC-13 every Sunday at 8:30 p.m. The agenda: to hold a young and aspiring singing superstars for the press, Born to be a Star style and with the TV show's chosen judges a singing stars. Highlight of the of the local version of the phenomenally popular talent search Born to be a Star. Gino Padilla and Paula Bianca make it to the party, are spoke before the guest won video and appointed Raymond Lauchengco to judge in the place. The comical Yap and Matia, who recently joined the Viva family as one of the host Born to be a Star along with the Asia's female singer Joey Albert and the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado for the press of Born to be a Star competition. The four had a grand time critiquing 13 volunteers, who surprisingly audience with capable singing voiced and remarkable stage presence. Joshua Cadelina, a Balladeer Prince for the Born to be a Star Grand Champion for Season 1, to perform at the same time and Jea Marie Reyes, the Teen Pop Rock Princess for the runner-up for Season 1. In behind awards and prizes, IBC-13 proclaimed its all-new shows. In the primetime game shows, Drew Arellano hosting the game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, marked on its 13th anniversary airs every Sundays at 7 p.m. A game show host Richard Yap as Sir Chief in the phenomenal game show The Weakest Link every weeknights at 8 p.m. PBA Commissioners' Cup right after, and reality show Born to be a Star at 8:30 p.m. with a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar for the talent search contest. On weeknights, a new treat of popular telenovela Amor Bravio at 10 p.m., primetime teleserye are Xyriel Manabat's My Family Xyriel at 9 p.m. and drama princess Cristine Reyes' Esperanza at 9:30 p.m. and All About My Romance on weeknights at 10:30 p.m. and the gag show T.O.D.A.S. at Saturdays at 10 p.m., top-billed by Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG and Carlos Agassi. IBC's flagship news programs Express Balita anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar at 6:30 p.m. on weeknights and the national late-night newscast News Team 13 anchored by veteran newsman Jay Sonza weeknights at 11:30 p.m. Hit shows are The Weakest Link, Esperanza, DMZ-TV, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, T.O.D.A.S., Born to be a Star, PBA and NBA along with new shows on IBC presented to the entertainment media during the party were ONE FC, Dear Heart, My Family Xyriel. "Then once we start getting some winners and bankable stars na identified with 13, automatic, parang that plan will commence." On established popular shows keen on the hit telenovela, Amor Bravio as well as asianovela All About My Romance and Shut Up Flower Boy Band and hit anime Cyborg Kurochan. In the Mexico and Korean for asianovelas and telenovelas since Filipino viewers are so used to watching soap series in Mexican, Korean and Taiwanese as well as its most-watched animes in Japanese, he said. In fact, primetime lineup on IBC-13 has been a force to be the PBA and NBA is consistently topping its timeslot and figuring prominently in the overall ratings game. It has reached the top spot this month. The Richard Yap's The Weakest Link, Drew Arellano's game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and Anja Aguilar's reality talent search contest Born to be a Star are also consistently entering the Top 20 primetime programs. Starss of other IBC-13 who helped pick out the raffle winners were: Cristine Reyes (Esperanza), Xyriel Manabat (My Family Xyriel), Joey de Leon (T.O.D.A.S.), Nadine Lustre (Dear Heart), Richard Yap (The Weakest Link), Joey de Leon (Happy TODAS), Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Star) and Drew Arellano (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) as well as its sport superstars like basketball icons are James Yap (PBA) and Michael Jordan (NBA), billiard 10-ball stars Efren Bata Reyes, boxing fans are the Filipino flash Nonito Donaire and Manny Pacquiao, and the WWE star wrestling when it comes to stars and talents helped tremendously in the network's appeal to the masses.